Sailor Moon Story
by Yuri1991
Summary: Something i did hope u like Haruka Michiru everyone will have there place ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

It's a nice spring day Haruka is sitting on the edge of the pool watching Michiru float around relaxing.

Michiru swims over to the edge when Haruka turns away and splashes Haruka. Haruka turns around and looks at her "what the hell was that for?"

Michiru smiles "I felt like it and I won't take you cursing at me outside of bed" she than swims away.

Haruka smiles at her than goes to the table and motions for Michiru to join her. Michiru climbs out of the pool and walks over to Haruka and sits on her lap. Haruka smiles at Michiru "I love you Michiru" Haruka than kisses Michiru.

Michiru Smiles and leans down "I know you love me and I love you just the same" and she pulls Haruka into a deeper kiss.

After a few minutes Michiru pulls away and looks around. Haruka looks at her "is everything ok Michiru love?" Michiru looks at Haruka "I sense uneasiness something is about to happen my love lets go."

Haruka nods and they both get up and transform then they head out. When they get to the pair they see a huge monster attacking the people.

Neptune looks at Uranus "contact the others tell them we have a new enemy and they need to get here now." Uranus nods and pulls out her communicator and calls the other scouts as Neptune takes off and attacks the monster.

A few minutes later all the scouts show up and find a very weak and tired Uranus and Neptune. Moon runs over to them "are you guys ok? How long have you been fighting this monster?"

Neptune smiles "about 15 minutes it's very strong you guys have to be careful." Neptune than throws another attack at the monster.

Moon nods and looks at the others "go for it guys but be careful" the others nod and began attacking.

A few minutes later all the scouts are tired only Jupiter, Mars, and Neptune are still fighting. Uranus has gone to keep everyone off the pair.

15 minutes later Jupiter has collapsed and Mars won't be far behind her neither will Neptune. Neptune throws one more attack at the monster stunning it long enough for moon to finish the job.

But before the monster dies it slams an arm into Neptune's stomach throwing her against the railing of the pair knocking her out.

Once the monster is gone Uranus runs over to her "Neptune you've got to be alright wake up please say something."

Moon and the others run over to her and Ami dose a scan "the monster hit her pretty hard and when she fell she hit her back on the rail we have to get her somewhere safe and I'll run to the hospital to get bandages."

Uranus nods "we'll be at our place you all can come if you want." Moon looks at Uranus "of course were coming" everyone nods and Uranus picks up Neptune and they all head to Uranus and Neptune's place.

Later Ami arrives and heads to Michiru room "how is she doing Haruka?" Haruka sighs "she is in pain and hasn't woken up yet Ami tell me she going to be ok."

Ami puts a hand on Haruka shoulder "she'll be find she has a few broken ribs other than that she'll be fine." Ami then begins bandaging Michiru causing her to moan and wince in pain. END CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Once Ami is done she smiles at Haruka "she'll be fine I guess you will be staying with her tonight."

Haruka nods "I never leave her when she is in pain I promised her that long ago." Amy nods "if it's alright with you the scouts and I want to stay here tonight everyone is worried."

Haruka nods "that is fine I'll come get you if she wakes up make sure they all keep it down its late."

Amy nods "everyone is asleep I'll see you in the morning ok goodnight." Amy then leaves and Haruka climbs in the bed carefully and goes to sleep.

At 6:00 Haruka is woken up by Michiru soft moan. Haruka sits up and looks at Michiru "are you awake my love?"

Michiru opens her eyes and smiles "yeah did we defeat the monster?" Haruka smiles "yes thanks to you, how do you feel?"

Michiru puts a hand over her chest "I feel like I was run over by a semi truck that was a strong monster do we know who sent it?"

Haruka shakes her head "the girls are going to look into it today they stayed the night last night they wanted to make sure you were ok."

Michiru smiles "did Amy say anything about me not walking or swimming?" Haruka looks at her "you can walk but I'm not letting you swim for awhile."

Michiru looks at Haruka "you're just being mean Ruka" she than pulls herself up slowly and stands.

Haruka get up and puts an arm around Michiru "I won't let you fall where do you want to go?" Michiru smiles "the living room please."

Haruka nods and they head into the living room and Haruka sits Michiru down in a chair next to Serena.

Amy wakes up and sees Michiru "good morning you two, how do you feel Michiru?" Michiru smiles "I feel fine just in some pain is all?"

Amy smiles "I'm glad to hear you feeling better I think all your going to need is rest."

At 7:00 everyone is awake and begin talking about the monster over breakfast.

Serena looks at them "I'll have Luna look into it later see what she can find." Rei nods "if it's possible I want all scouts at my place later today for a fire reading to see if we can find out anything."

Everyone nods and decide that they will be at Reis at 6:00pm. At 9am everyone bids farewell to Haruka and Michiru and leave for home.

Michiru looks at Haruka "when are Setsuna and Hotaru coming back?" Haruka looks at the calendar "they should be back sometime today I'll clean up the house you stay and rest ok."

Michiru nods and decides to not argue with Haruka. At 9:30 they hear a car pull up into the driveway.

Michiru looks out the window "Haruka our daughter is home." Haruka smiles and comes into the living room and sits next to Michiru "good it felt empty with just the two of us here."

Michiru nods and watches the door open and smiles as Hotaru "welcome home Hotaru." Hotaru smiles and puts her things down and runs and hugs Haruka than Michiru who winces slightly.

Hotaru looks at Michiru "did I hurt you Michiru-mama?" Michiru shakes her head "no baby you didn't." Setsuna comes in and looks at Michiru "we have a new enemy don't we?" Michiru nods "I'll tell you about it later ok." END CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

One month later: It's April 2 and everyone is outside Michiru and Hotaru are swimming while Haruka works on her bike and Setsuna reads the paper.

Hotaru climbs out of the pool and walks over and sits with Setsuna "Haruka-papa are you almost done with your bike?"

Haruka smiles "does it matter when I am done I am taking Michiru out so you will have to wait."

Hotaru pouts and looks at Michiru then Setsuna looks at Hotaru "Hotaru don't pout you're not a kid." Hotaru smiles "sorry Setsuna-mama" she then grabs the comic section and reads.

Michiru climbs out of the pool and stands next to Haruka "just where are you taking me Haruka?"

Haruka smiles "that's a secret I shall not reveal yet so don't try." Michiru frowns at her "fine than, when dose racing season start?"

Haruka smiles "next week I'll be working on my racing bike next to make sure it's ready."

Michiru nods "we'll have to get a schedule of all the races so we can plan around them." Haruka nods "when do your performances stars again?"

Michiru thinks "this weekend is my opening concert of course you all have front row seats."

Haruka smiles "that is good of course you can't put us anywhere else." Its 5:30 when Haruka gets her bike finished.

Michiru walks over "I'll go get dressed and you go grab a quick shower sound good to you?"

Haruka nods and they both head inside to get ready. Once they are ready Haruka and Michiru say goodbye to Hotaru and Setsuna and head out. Haruka takes

Michiru to the beach and up to the pier "you're going to love this Michiru just wait a little longer." Michiru smiles "why did you bring me out here Haruka?"

Haruka smiles "trust me you'll love this it's a surprise." Michiru nods than she and Haruka sit down. Michiru and Haruka look out over the ocean and watch the last rays of sun vanish.

At 8:30pm Haruka looks at Michiru "look up my love." Michiru looks up and smiles when she sees shooting stars "Haruka its beautiful I didn't know this was happening tonight."

Haruka smiles "those two bright stars there are Uranus and Neptune there close together for the first time in a long time."

Michiru smiles and leans on Haruka "this is all so beautiful Haruka." Haruka puts an arm around her "there is more to this night my love." Michiru looks at her then they both get up.

Haruka then gets on one knee and pulls out a ring box "Michiru Kaioh will you make me the happiest woman alive by marring me?" Michiru smiles "I was begging to think you would never ask of course I will."

Haruka smiles and puts the ring on her figure than stands and kisses Michiru. At 9:30 they walk back to Haruka bike and head to a restraint to eat before heading home.

After dinner they head home and once there inside and in there room Michiru looks at Haruka "I have to be at the theater by 5:30pm tomorrow for the concert."

Haruka nods and lies close to Michiru "you'll be there in plenty of time my love now go to sleep." Michiru nods and lies her head on Haruka cheats and goes to sleep. END CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

The next day Haruka wakes up and sees Michiru watching her sleep "good morning my love how are you doing?"

Michiru smiles "I'm good would you like some breakfast love?" Haruka sits up and nods "yep let's go" than she and Michiru head down and Michiru make's breakfast and they eat.

An hour later Setsuna comes down and looks outside and sees Haruka and Michiru in the pool. Setsuna goes outside "you guys are always out here early in the morning why is that?"

Haruka smiles at Setsuna "she comes out to do laps in the morning and today I decided to join her."

Setsuna nods "Michiru your manager called he said he needs you there by 4:30pm he says he hopes it's not too much trouble."Michiru nods "that's fine Haruka lets go get dressed and head to the tracks and pick up your racing schedule."

Haruka nods then the two of them get out and go change then head out to the track. Once at the track Haruka goes to her crew mates "hey guys ready for a great season. Do you have my schedule?"

The crew chief smiles and hands Haruka the paper "here you go Haruka I hope everything goes well this season." Haruka smiles then bids them farewell and rejoins Michiru on the bike and they leave for the theater.

Once they get inside Michiru goes on stage and makes sure everything is in place and the lighting is right and Haruka takes her seat in the front row.

At 4:30 Michiru is in the dressing room prating some of the songs while Haruka and the other scouts watch as the fans began to pour in.

At 7:00pm the owner of the theater comes out on stage "I'm glad to welcome each and every one of you here tonight for the first concert by the wonderful and talented violinist Michiru Kaioh."

Everyone claps as Michiru walks on and the owner walks off. Michiru look at everyone and smiles "thank you all for coming I have a few things to say.

First is I hope to see you all in the future the second is that I will be getting married to the wonderful racer Haruka Tenoh."

Everyone claps and the scouts all look at Haruka who is smiling. After the audience quiets down Michiru begins playing.

After the concert is finished Michiru heads back to the dressing room where she finds Haruka waiting for her. An hour later Haruka and Michiru head home. Once home Michiru goes in the kitchen and fixes her something to eat.

Haruka comes in "you look sexy covered in sweat" and she walks up behind her and kisses her neck. Michiru leans back "is that an offer Haruka?"

Haruka smiles "if you want meet me in the room in 5 minutes" and she walks up to the room. Michiru eats quickly and heads up to the room. END CHAPTER 4


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

The next day Haruka wakes up alone in the bed she looks around and sees a note from Michiru saying she is out swimming in the pool.

Haruka gets up and takes a quick shower and heads outside to the pool "you're up early Michiru." Michiru nods and swims over to the side of the pool "it's never too early the sea is roaring something is about to happen if it hasn't already."

Haruka look around "should we go check all the sensei's places and warn them?" Just then Setsuna comes over "get to the temple they've just defeated a monster."

Haruka and Michiru nod and then run to the temple. When they get there they see Usagi, Minako, and Rei sitting outside Rei's room. Haruka looks at them all 'two questions 1, why the hell didn't anyone call us? 2 where's Makoto and Ami?"

Usagi looks at Haruka "we thought we could handle the monster but we were wrong … Makoto got badly hurt she's in the room with Ami sorry we didn't tell you."

Haruka sighs as Michiru hugs a now crying Usagi 'its ok were not mad just worried." A few minutes later Ami comes out and leans against a wall as Rei looks at her "is Makoto ok how bad is it?"

Ami sighs "she's got three broken ribs a gash across her stomach she's going to be weak for a while and need a lot of care she will also be in pain so make sure she doesn't move a lot."

Rei nods and hugs Minako who is now crying "can we go see her?" Ami nods and she along with everyone else go in the room.

Usagi and Minako head straight to Makoto bedside as Rei comes up behind them as Michiru and Haruka stay back. Usagi takes Makoto's hand "I'm sorry for letting this happen to you girl."

LATER: Rei is sitting on the floor getting ready for bed after sitting up futons for Haruka and Michiru. After Rei is asleep Haruka looks at Michiru "you get some sleep I'll watch over her wake you in a few hours for shift change."

Michiru nods and lies down and falls asleep as Haruka get settled next to the bed. Not long after Rei and Michiru fall asleep Haruka looks up from her book when she hears Makoto moan.

Haruka looks at her "are you awake Makoto?" Makoto nods and quietly says "yes ……. What are you doing here?"

Haruka sits on the edge of the bed "don't worry about that kitten." Makoto lets out a small laugh and winces "I won't how are the others doing?"

Haruka lies a finger on Makoto's lips "shhh the others are fine you need to rest so go back to sleep." Makoto smiles and falls back asleep.

In the morning Haruka comes back in the room after making breakfast and sits down "how's everyone doing?" Rei looks up and smiles "I'm good was there any change last night in her condition?" she then takes a bite of food. Haruka smiles "yeah there was she woke up briefly last night." END CHAPTER 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Michiru looks at Haruka "why didn't you wake us up? Did she say anything?" Haruka looks at her "she was weak and didn't say much she was also in pain so I made her go back to sleep."

Rei looks up at Makoto "I hope she recovers fast Minako is so worried." Haruka smiles "they have gotten close haven't they."

Rei nods and then hears a knock at the door. Rei looks over "who's there?" Setsuna's voice is then heard "it's Setsuna and Hotaru may we come in?"

Rei opens the door and lets them in then goes back to sitting by the bed. Haruka looks at Setsuna "I thought you were going to spend time with Hotaru today."

Setsuna sighs "I just got a call from someone wanting me to make the costumes for a big play so I have to go meet her at the shop.

That means I had to Bring Hotaru here I got to go see you later tonight." Setsuna then leaves and Hotaru sits down between Haruka and Michiru. Hotaru then looks at Haruka "how is Makoto doing?"

Haruka smiles "she's doing fine all she needs is rest and to stay still."Hotaru smiles and nods then steal a bite of Haruka sandwich. 20 minutes later Makoto moans causing everyone to look at her and Haruka gets up and sits on the edge of the bed "Makoto are you ok?"

Makoto looks up at Haruka "Yeah I'm fine" then she looks at everyone "hey guys." Rei smiles at her "hey yourself you had us all worried." Makoto smiles "I'm sorry where are the others?"

Rei stands "I'll go call them and tell them you are awake" she then leaves. Michiru smiles at Makoto "how are you felling?"

Makoto looks at her "I feel fine for the most part Haruka could you help me to the bathroom Amy said I have to be helped for a while?"

Haruka nods and gets off the bed and helps Makoto up and to the bathroom. Haruka waits outside and when Makoto comes back helps her back to the room and sits her on the bed "you should lay back down now."

Makoto frowns "I don't want to lie down anymore it hurts my back." Hotaru comes over and puts a few more pillows behind Makoto "Makoto as a R.N I am telling you to lie down I put some more pillows behind you so you're up higher."

Makoto pouts but lies back down as Rei comes back in wearing her miko outfit. Rei smiles "I called the others and there on their way I have to go take care of the temple are you going to be ok Makoto?"

Makoto nods "I'll be fine Rei" Haruka then stands "we'll stay here till the others get here she'll be fine." Rei smiles and nods to Haruka before leaving to the temple front.

3 WEEKS LATER: Haruka is working on her bike while also watching Michiru swim. Michiru swims to the edge of the pool "when is your next race love?"

Haruka smiles at her "not for a few weeks what about your concert when is your next one?" Michiru pulls herself out of the pool "its tonight it's the charity concert."

Haruka nods "well go get Hotaru and let me get a quick shower and change then well head off ok." Michiru nods and goes inside followed by Haruka. END CHAPTER 6


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

A few hours later Michiru is in her dressing room getting ready while Haruka is sitting with the others.

Usagi looks at Haruka "so any new plans for the wedding yet." Haruka nods "Setsuna is maid of honor you Rei, Makoto, Minako and Amy are the brides maids Hotaru and Rini are the flower girls and that's all we know so far and Setsuna is making all the dresses at Endless Creations.

Her business seems to be growing well lately I'm so happy for her." Usagi smiles and nods then turn her attention to the stage and waits for Michiru.

Just as Michiru comes on stage Setsuna runs up and takes her seat between Haruka and Hotaru "I'm glad I made it in time."

Haruka smiles as Michiru starts playing as everyone quiets down. After the show Michiru looks at the audience and smiles "thank you all for coming we have raised $5,000+ for the "a kid again origination" and I thank you all dearly drive safely."

Michiru then walks off stage as everyone claps and leave. Haruka, Hotaru and Setsuna then head out of the theater and wait for Michiru.

When Michiru comes out she hugs Haruka "I'm so glad we had a good night." Haruka smiles "yeah you always bring a lot of money when you do the charity events." Setsuna looks at them "should we head home now Haruka you brought the car right or did you guys walk here?"

Haruka nods "I brought the car you ran to get here instead of taking a cab didn't you?" Setsuna nods "yeah I ran out of time and thought running would get me here quicker than the cab."

Haruka nods "still you were breathing quite hard when you sat down I thought you were going to pass out on us."

Setsuna sighs then they all head to the car and Haruka drives home after they stop for ice cream.

When they get home Haruka makes them all a late dinner while Michiru goes to change and Setsuna cleans the living room a bit and Hotaru sits the table.

20 minutes later everyone is at the table getting something to eat and talking. Haruka looks at Setsuna "so how is the business going?"

Setsuna smiles "it's going good I had two more people come in and want me to do their wedding and I had a lady come in wanting me to do outfits for a play."

Haruka nods "sounds like your pretty popular and busy have you hired any one to help you out?" Setsuna shakes her head "I don't need any help Haruka I've told you that before a million times."

Haruka nods "so I've noticed you and Rei are getting very close." Setsuna blushes "yeah were in a serious relationship she comes to see me every day on my break."

Haruka smiles and they all finish eating and Hotaru goes to her room to do her home work while Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna sit on the couch and talk some more.

Haruka smiles "ok Setsuna now that Hotaru is out of the room How far have you and Rei gone? Have you had sex?"

Michiru looks at Haruka as Setsuna blushes "your nosy Haruka but yes me and Rei have had sex like you and Michiru everyday of the week."

Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna all burst out laughing. Haruka then smiles "the guardian of time has finally meant her love at last."

THE NEXT DAY: Haruka is fixing breakfast when Setsuna comes down looking tired "morning Haruka." Haruka smiles "you looks tired are you feeling ok did you not sleep well?"

Setsuna nods "I didn't get much sleep last night I felt sick all night but I should be fine." Haruka looks at her "if you were sick all night you should stay home and try to get some rest Setsuna."

Setsuna shakes her head "I'll be fine I'm late I have to go" and with that Setsuna leaves the house. END CHAPTER 7


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Later that day at endless creations Setsuna is working on a dress when she see's Rei come in and sit in the chair.

Rei sighs and looks at Setsuna "you wished to see me early Setsuna what's wrong?" Setsuna sits in the chair across from Rei "we've been trying to have a child right well Rei I'm pregnant were going to be parents Rei."

Rei smiles and embraces Setsuna in a big hug "I was hoping we could have a child together I can't believe it I'm so happy Setsuna now all we need to do is get married and we'll be set."

Setsuna smiles "yeah … fuck we pretty much married so are Haruka and Michiru and I think Michiru is pregnant to she has been getting sick in the morning like me."

Rei smiles "oh boy Haruka with two pregnant women in the house poor girl." Setsuna smiles I'm going to check Michiru when I get home and tell them about me at dinner Rei I'm 2 months along."

Rei smiles "how did you figure that out is it because you the time guardian?" Setsuna shakes her head "I went to the doctor before work he told me how far I was."

Rei nods "well you have customers waiting so I'll let you get back to work see you later."

Setsuna nods as Rei leaves and Setsuna goes to take care of her customers. Meanwhile at the house Haruka and Michiru are spending time together while Hotaru is at Rini house playing.

Haruka looks at Michiru "are you sure your ok you've been getting sick too often."

Michiru smiles "it's just the stomach flu I think Setsuna has it to she hasn't been looking very well in the morning it will pass." Haruka nods "I hope so I hope nothing is wrong with you two."

Later Haruka is fixing dinner while Michiru and Setsuna are talking in the bed room when Hotaru comes in "Haruka-papa Michiru-mama I'm home."

Haruka comes out of the kitchen "no yelling inside Hotaru come help me set the table." Hotaru nods "where is Michiru-mama and Setsuna-mama at?" Haruka stirs the food "there in our room talking about something I'm not allowed to know." Hotaru nods and begins sitting the table.

A few minutes later Setsuna comes down and goes in the kitchen. Haruka looks at her "where is Michiru at?" Setsuna sits down "she'll be down in a minute she just found out something and you'll find out at dinner don't worry it's nothing bad."

Haruka stares at Setsuna then put the food on the table then sits down and they wait for Michiru.

When Michiru comes down and sits next to Haruka. Setsuna smiles "before we all start eating there is something I need to tell you I found out today that I am pregnant with Reis child."

Haruka looks at Setsuna "congratulations Setsuna is that why you have been sick?" Setsuna nods yeah I am two months along." Haruka smiles "that's wonderful Setsuna I wish you and Rei luck."

Setsuna smiles "and I wish you and Michiru luck." Haruka looks at Michiru who is smiling at her. Michiru sigh "I just found out I am also expecting Haruka were going to be parents."

Haruka smiles bog and grabs Michiru into a hug as Hotaru smiles "I'm going to be a big sister finally." Setsuna and Michiru nod to Hotaru and then they all begin eating.

Haruka looks at Michiru "how far along are you?" Michiru smiles "Setsuna says I'm a month along." Haruka nods "two pregnant women in the same house how will I ever survive with my sanity?"

They all burst out in a laugh before going back to eating. END CHAPTER 8


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

2 months later: (At endless creations) Setsuna in now 4 months pregnant and is starting to show a bit.

Setsuna looks up from a dress and sees Michiru come is (she is 3 months along) "what are you doing here Michiru don' you have a concert tonight?"

Michiru smiles and holds out a bag "I thought I would bring you some dinner got to keep you and the baby fed don't we."

Setsuna smiles and sits at her desk and opens the bag and begins eating. Setsuna smiles "thanks Michiru I'll see you at the concert tonight are you finally going to tell your fans tonight you can't hide it much longer you know."

Michiru nods "I'm telling them don't worry hey you know that duet piece you and me did a while age will you play it with me at the concert so many people have requested a repeat?"

Setsuna smiles "sure I'll play it with you just let me lock up the store and then we can leave." Michiru smiles and waits as Setsuna makes her rounds in the store and then they leave once she locks it up.

Michiru smiles "Haruka is there already setting up the piano for us." Setsuna giggles "you two knew I would say yes or were you planning on forcing me if I said no?"

Michiru giggles "we would never force you and we knew you would agree to it." When they get there its 7:15 they have 15 minutes before they concert so they head back to Michiru dressing room and get ready.

At 7:25 they bath walk on stage and Setsuna takes her seat as Michiru takes the microphone "to those of you who have requested Setsuna has returned for a duet concert.

The audience claps as Michiru puts the microphone back and she and Setsuna begin playing. After their done with their pieces Michiru goes to the Microphone again "I have a few things I would like to share with you all. You all know that I will be getting married well I found out I am also expecting a child."

The audience claps and cheers. After they quiet down Michiru continues "Also the very beautiful and talented Setsuna is also pregnant." Setsuna then stands and walks over to Michiru as the crowd begins to cheer again.

Michiru smiles at them and then says "thank you all for coming and drive safely going home goodnight everyone." After the theater is empty except for the scouts who are all talking on stage.

A few minutes later a monster appears in the theater. Once everyone is transformed Michiru looks at Setsuna "you're not fighting Setsuna." Setsuna looks at her "I have to it's my job to protect people."

Haruka looks at them both "neither of you are fighting leave this to us u stay and guard the doors." Setsuna and Michiru nod and go to the doors and watch. After a few minutes the monster see's Michiru and Setsuna and attacks Setsuna as the others try to stop it only not to be fast enough.

Setsuna takes the full blow of the attack. Rei watches as her lover takes a powerful hit then she attacks the monster with a very powerful attack and kills it then runs over to Setsuna. Ami also runs over to Setsuna and kneels beside her "we need to get her to a hospital now."

Haruka carefully picks up Setsuna up and heads to the car Ami and Rei sit in the very back with Setsuna and the others sit in the front. END CHAPTER 9


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

The next morning Ami comes in the room after clocking in to work and goes over to the bed. Ami looks at the monitors and updates Setsuna's charts and checks the baby's condition.

A few minutes later Rei gets in "morning Ami tell me she is doing better please." Ami sighs "she's doing a bit better but the baby is still under some stress I hope for both your sakes she doesn't lose the baby."

Rei nods and looks at the door and sees Haruka and Michiru and Hotaru there. Haruka comes in and looks at Ami "what is the chance of her losing the baby Ami?"

Ami sighs "at this point I'm not sure I'm going to monitor it closely you guys are the only visitors she is allowed to have." Rei sits in the chair by the bed and

Haruka and Michiru sit by the window. Haruka smiles "she'll be o guys she's a strong women." Hotaru sits on the edge of the bed "we know that Haruka-papa but it's the baby I am more worried about."

Rei looks up "can we not talk about this right now please we need to be here for her and pray she gets better." Haruka and Michiru nods and they look at the heart monitors hooked up to Setsuna and Hotaru watches the one for the baby.

An hour later Ami comes in and checks Setsuna and the baby vitals. Rei looks at Amy "how is she doing Ami? And how is the baby?" Ami smiles "I'm glad to say Setsuna is doing better and the baby is also it is no longer under as much stress I don't think she will lose it."

Rei smiles "thank goodness when will she wake up do you know?"

Ami sighs but before she says anything Setsuna moans "I ... am awake." Rei looks at her "Setsuna thank goodness." Haruka and Michiru come over to the bed. Haruka smiles at Setsuna "good to see you awake."

Setsuna looks at Ami "is the baby ok I tried to protect it but I guess I wasn't fast enough." Ami smiles "the baby is fine you did what you could do." Haruka smiles "well now that we know your ok me Michiru and Hotaru are going head out and tell the others your ok we'll bring you back something later."

Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru then leave. Rei looks at Setsuna and lays a hand on her stomach "I'm glad your both ok." Setsuna smiles and lies and hand on Reis "I'm sorry for worrying you all."

4 DAYS LATER: Setsuna has just been released from the hospital and is currently in the back of Haruka convertible while she and Michiru fill out the release papers. Hotaru looks at Setsuna "are you tired Setsuna-mama?"

Setsuna shakes her head "no I'm just glad to be out of there I don't want to come back until this baby is born." Hotaru smiles and rubs Setsuna's stomach "I can't wait for my siblings to be born." Haruka and Michiru then come out get in the car and head home to rest and relax. END CHAPTER 10


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

5 months later: Setsuna is now 9 months pregnant and Michiru is 8 months pregnant. It's around 11:00pm when Setsuna is woken up by a sharp pain.

After it passes Setsuna puts on a robe and starts making her way to Haruka and Michiru room when Hotaru comes out of the bathroom. Hotaru looks at Setsuna "Setsuna-mama are you ok what's wrong?"

Setsuna leans on the wall "Hotaru go get Haruka and Michiru it's time" Setsuna then has a painful contraction and she slides down the wall to the floor. Hotaru runs to her and coaches her through her contraction before running to get Haruka and Michiru.

Hotaru opens the door and looks in "Michiru-mama Haruka-papa wake up." Haruka sits up and looks at Hotaru "it's 11:10pm why are you awake go to bed." Michiru also gets up and looks at Hotaru "what's wrong sweetie?"

Hotaru smiles "Setsuna-mama is in labor in the hall we need to go now." Haruka and Michiru quickly get up and get dresses as Hotaru goes and helps Setsuna to the car.

A few minutes later Haruka is driving to the hospital to welcome a new member of the family. Setsuna looks at Hotaru in the passenger seat "call Rei Hotaru let her know." Hotaru nods and calls Rei while Haruka pulls into the hospital.

Haruka sees Ami waiting for them outside with a wheelchair. Haruka gets out and helps Setsuna out and into the wheelchair then goes to park the car then they all head inside.

Once Setsuna is in her room resting a bit while Michiru is sitting in a chair. Haruka smiles and quietly says to Michiru "we'll be in here soon welcoming our child into this world."

Michiru nods "yeah Hotaru did you call Rei?" Hotaru looks up from the window "yeah she said she is on her way." Ami then comes and smiles when she sees Setsuna asleep "how long has she been asleep?"

Michiru sighs "she fall asleep 5 minutes ago her contractions are every 15 or less minutes." Ami smiles "I'm afraid she won't get much rest then." Michiru nods "she's handling it real good I can't wait for this one to show up to."

Ami smiles "I'm going to tell the others how she is doing Rei called everyone so there all here." With that Ami updates Setsuna's chart and heads out to let everyone know and Rei comes in the room and site next to the bed.

A few minutes later Setsuna moans causing everyone to looks at her. Rei grabs her hand and coaches her through the contraction. Setsuna smiles at Rei after the contraction passes "not much longer Rei love."

Rei smiles and kisses Setsuna on the forehead before sitting back down. A few hours later everyone is on edge as Setsuna gets closer and the contractions become more painful.

Ami comes in and checks Setsuna "ok your fully dilated let me go change and then I will be back and we'll have this baby" she then leaves. Setsuna looks up at Rei and smiles "it's finally time Rei we will see our baby soon."

Rei smiles "I can't wait Setsuna I love you." Ami then comes back in and spreads Setsuna's legs "ok with the next contraction I want you to push Setsuna."

Setsuna nods and when the contraction comes she pushes with all her might gripping Rei's hand. After a few more contractions Ami holds the baby up and Rei cuts the cord.

A few minutes later the baby is cleaned and handed to a very tired Setsuna. Rei smiles and kisses Setsuna "we have a girl." END CHAPTER 11


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Michiru comes over for a better look "she's beautiful Setsuna what are you going to name her?" Setsuna smiles "her name is Masago."

3 DAYS LATER: Setsuna has been home for 3 hours and is sleeping in her room while Hotaru, Michiru and Haruka are watching Masago sleep in her bassinet.

An hour later Masago begins fussing. Hotaru picks up Masago and rocks her "its ok sissy's got you." Masago calms down a bit but is still fussy.

Michiru comes over to Hotaru "I think she wants fed you should take her to Setsuna and get her taken care of." Hotaru nods and grabs Masago blanket and heads upstairs to Setsuna's room.

Hotaru goes in the room "Setsuna-mama Masago wants fed she been fussy." Setsuna sits up "how long have I been asleep Hotaru?"

Hotaru smiles and lies Masago in Setsuna's arms "just about an hour and a half once you done I'll take her back so you can rest more."

Setsuna stars feeding Masago "are you trying to steal my baby Hotaru?" Hotaru giggles "no just helping you were up all night with her so I want you to rest Rei calls a lot to check in on you to."

Setsuna nods "I knew she would" she then moves Masago once she is done and gets off the bed "I need to be up with her now go see if Michiru-mama needs your help."

Hotaru nods and leaves the room and goes back to the living room. 2 Months later: Masago is now 2 months old and Michiru and Haruka baby Haruchi is 1 month.

The baby's are fast asleep giving Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka time alone with Hotaru before school.

An hour Later: Setsuna gets Masago and takes her to Rei's temple and drops Hotaru off at school then returns home.

At the house Setsuna sees that both Haruka and Michiru are gone they left a note saying "they took Haruchi to see Haruka crew mates and would be back soon."

An hour later Haruka and Michiru come home. Setsuna looks at them "so what did they think about her?" Michiru smiles "they think she will be like Haruka and race like her."

Setsuna smiles as Haruka comes in "Masago with Rei again I see." Setsuna nods "she's thinking about moving in here with us so she can spend more time with her baby."

Michiru smiles and bounces Haruchi "I think that would be a very good idea it would ne netter for the three of you." Haruka then takes Haruchi from Michiru and takes her to the nursery for a nap before rejoining Setsuna and Michiru in the living room.

A few hours later Setsuna heads out to get Masago and pick up Hotaru. When Setsuna gets to the temple she sees Rei waiting for her outside. Rei smiles and gives Setsuna Masago "I'm going to miss her."

Setsuna smiles and puts Masago in the car seat "Michiru and Haruka think it would be best for the three of us if you moved in with us too.

Rei smiles "I'll talk to grandpa about it and see what he says" she then lays the dipper bag in the car and kisses Masago. Setsuna and Rei hug and then Setsuna gets in the car and drives off as Rei watches. END CHAPTER 12


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

45 minutes later: Setsuna is standing at the gate to the school with Masago in a sling waiting for Hotaru. 10 Minutes later Hotaru runs up to Setsuna with a new friend "Setsuna-mama!" Setsuna looks at her "hey girl who's your new friend?"

Hotaru smiles "this is Marie she just moved in and it's her first day and the teacher put us on a project together. Do you think Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama would mind if she came over so we could work?" Setsuna smiles "I don't think they would as long as you behave."

Hotaru smiles and looks at Masago "is she asleep?" Setsuna nods "just fell asleep a few minutes ago." Hotaru smiles "well let's get to the car do you need to go anywhere else Setsuna-mama?"

Setsuna shakes her head and they all head to the car and Setsuna carefully puts Masago in the car seat as Hotaru and Marie get in. Once Masago is in Setsuna hops in and drives home.

When Setsuna pulls in she sees Haruka working on her bike. Setsuna gets Masago and goes over to Haruka "Hotaru brought a friend over they have a project they are going to work on." Haruka stands and looks at Marie "how long has she known her?"

Setsuna sigh "she just moved here be nice Haruka I'm going to go put Masago down and catch a nap is that ok?" Haruka nods "yeah you still feeling a bit sick Setsuna?" Setsuna nods "not that bad I'm still up with her at night I think she's coming down with something to."

Haruka nods "see you later then Setsuna." Hotaru comes over to Haruka "I hope you don't mind Haruka-papa it's a last minute thing I would have called otherwise."

Haruka nods "it's ok Hotaru as long as you're not too loud I don't care when you bring friends over." Haruka then smiles to Marie "your family just move in here then?" Marie nods "yeah a few days ago I started school today."

Haruka smiles "this is a good town to live in its real safe." Marie nods and looks to the door when Michiru comes out.

Haruka looks over at Michiru "have a nice swim love?" Michiru smiles "yeah and who is this?" Marie bows "I'm Marie Hotaru and I are paired on a project together."

Michiru nods and Hotaru hugs Michiru "how are you Michiru-mama?" Michiru hugs her back "I'm fine lets head inside and I'll make you a snack then you can get to work."

Hotaru nods and she grabs Maries hand and leads her inside followed by Michiru and Haruka. Once in Michiru heads to the kitchen while Hotaru and Marie head to the living room and star working.

Haruka then comes in the living room "Hotaru I'm heading to the store did you need anything?" Hotaru shakes her head "no I good Haruka-papa." Haruka nods and leaves as Michiru comes in and sets the food on the table "here you guys go

Hotaru I'm going back to the pool let me know if the baby wakes up ok." Hotaru nods "ok Michiru-mama have fun." Michiru smiles and heads back out to the pool while Hotaru and Marie begin working again.

A few minutes later Masago and Haruchi begin crying. Marie looks at Hotaru "how many babies' are in the house?" Hotaru stands "my two sisters come help me please" and they both then head to the nursery. END CHAPTER 13


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

When Hotaru and Marie get to the nursery Hotaru picks up Masago "Marie can you take her please?" Marie nods and gently takes Masago from Hotaru and Hotaru pick up Haruchi.

A few minutes later Setsuna comes in "I'm sorry girls I didn't hear her cry sorry to make you come up here." Hotaru smiles "its ok Setsuna-mama" Marie smiles at Setsuna and lies Masago gently in her arms "she's a beautiful baby."

Setsuna smiles "thank you Marie" then Setsuna heads back to her room. Hotaru smiles and puts Haruchi on the changing table and changes her "now I think someone is hungry let's get you to your mama."

Hotaru then goes outside to the pool and see's Michiru on a lawn chair. Michiru looks up at Hotaru and sees Haruchi "what's wrong is she ok?" Hotaru smiles "she's fine she started crying so I went to check on her and she needed changed so

I changed her and I think she is hungry now so I brought her to you." Michiru takes Haruchi from Hotaru "Setsuna and I are blessed to have you Hotaru your so helpful"

Michiru then heads inside to feed Haruchi. Marie looks at Hotaru "you have a big family." Hotaru nods and sits where Michiru was "Michiru-mama Setsuna-mama and Haruka-papa adopted me when I was young my mom died in a lab explosion which I amazingly survived and my dad thought it would be best if I lived here where I would be better token care of."

Marie gasps "I had no idea I sorry about your mother were you injured at all in the explosion?" Hotaru nods "ever since then I have had a week body if I push myself too much or too hard at once I faint it happened often when I was younger." Marie nods "I'm sorry about that Hotaru."

Hotaru shakes her head "it's ok I'm mostly fine now I know when my limit is most of the time." Marie nods and Michiru comes back out "shouldn't you two be working?"

Hotaru smiles "sorry Michiru-mama we'll go back to work I got sidetracked." Michiru nods "she'll have to leave at 6 remember my concert is at 7 we need to be there early."

Hotaru nods "I know Michiru-mama I'll be ready in time." The two girls then head back in and get back to work on the project and by 5:30pm there done. Haruka comes home and she and Michiru put the stuff away while Marie gathers her things and then Haruka takes her home.

Michiru looks at Hotaru "want to help me get Haruchi ready and see if Setsuna needs help getting Masago ready?" Hotaru nods and they both go to the nursery and get Haruchi ready then Hotaru helps Setsuna get Masago ready.

Setsuna smiles at Michiru "your fan will get to see her for the first time tonight won't they?" Michiru nods "they will meet Masago tonight as well want to do the duet again?" Setsuna nods "yeah I guess I will I can leave her in the audience with Rei till you present them."

Michiru smiles "I'm leaving her with Haruka let's just hope they don't cry in the middle of the show I may lose it with wanting to go get her." Setsuna nods "yeah and Masago is coming down with something I hope Rei can handle her Rei hasn't been alone with her when she is sick." Michiru nods "she'll be fine now let's go Haruka just pulled in." END CHAPTER 14


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru and the baby's head out to the Car and once the kids are secure they leave for the theater.

Once they get there Michiru and Setsuna are in Michiru dressing room feeding the baby's with Haruka waiting to take them once they are asleep. Once the kids are done and are asleep Michiru gives Haruchi to Haruka and Setsuna lays Masago in Hotaru arms.

Setsuna looks at Hotaru "if she starts fussing have Rei either take her outside or try to calm her she has a fever so she may be cranky if she can't get her calm then just bring her back here and I'll find a way to come to you." Hotaru nods "she'll be fine Setsuna-mama don't worry about her me and Rei can handle her."

Setsuna sighs and watches Haruka and Hotaru leave and then she looks at Michiru "you may want to warn your fans that this concert may be interrupted if they start crying Haruchi doesn't looks like she is feeling good either."

Michiru nods "both babies' are getting sick maybe we shouldn't have brought them tonight." Setsuna shakes her head "no you wouldn't make Hotaru and Haruka stay home with them alone."

Michiru nods and then they hear the owner of the theater talk and they head out of the room and onto stage." Once on stage Michiru smiles at the audience and then she takes the microphone "I welcome you all back Setsuna Meioh has joined me again for a duet concert I hope you all enjoy."

Then she and Setsuna begin playing as everything goes well. After their done with their songs Michiru takes the microphone again "Now you all know I was out due to the baby well now it's time for you all to meet her.

I percent to you all Haruchi Tenoh." Haruka then walks on stage and hands Haruchi over to Michiru as the crowd claps. Michiru smiles and takes the microphone I her other hand "also we would like to percent Masago Meioh Setsuna's daughter."

Rei then comes on stage and hand Setsuna Masago as the crowd claps and cheers. After a few minutes Michiru and Setsuna go back to the dressing room and wait for the crowd to leave and traffic to clear.

A half an hour later Michiru and everyone is heading home for a rest and relaxation time with the kids. At 8:30pm Michiru and Setsuna head up to put the babies down and then they head to bed and spend a peaceful night.

The next day Haruka wakes up and see's Michiru awake watching her sleep. Michiru smiles "its peaceful watching you sleep sometimes when you're not mumbling in your sleep." Haruka smiles "you tell me that all the time when you watch me sleep."

Michiru smiles "I know I do your daughter woke me up at 6:30 and I went to get her and found Setsuna in there sleeping in the rocking chair I'm guessing Masago woke her up and she fell back asleep with her in her arms I put Masago back in her crib along with Haruchi."


	16. Chapter 16

Haruka smiles and gets up "lets go check on Setsuna see is we can get her to go back to bed." Michiru nods and they then hear the babies begins crying and they both head to the nursery. When they get there they see Setsuna picking up Masago and Michiru picks up Haruchi and changes her.

Haruka looks at Setsuna "how do you feel today Setsuna and how is Masago?" Setsuna sighs "she was up all night and so was I she is coming down with something and I'm still not felling so great so I am going to call Ami later and have her come look at her."

Haruka smiles and nods "ill go call Ami and I want her to check you while she is here and I'll call Rei." Haruka then kisses Michiru and heads down to make the calls leaving the two girls and the babies together alone. Michiru looks at Setsuna "after Ami is done I want you to go to bed and rest you've been up all night for the past three nights with her you need to sleep me Haruka and Hotaru can take care of her and everything."

Setsuna nods "thanks Michiru I am just glad that Masago is able to keep her formula down better then I can keep food down." Michiru nods "yeah I heard you getting sick this morning lets go to the living room and I'll make you some chicken noodle soup you should be able to keep that down."

Setsuna nods and they both head down to the living room and Michiru puts Haruchi in the swing as Setsuna puts Masago in the bouncer then Michiru goes and makes Setsuna something to eat. Haruka sits beside Setsuna "Ami is on her way and Rei said she would be here in 15 minutes or so." Setsuna nods and takes the bowl of soup when its given to her and begins eating and as she finishes Ami comes in "hey guys the door was unlocked so I let myself in."

Haruka smiles and Ami "that's fine Ami I left it unlocked for you." Ami nods "ok I want to check Masago first" Setsuna picks up Masago and sits her on her knee. Ami smiles at Masago "she sure has gotten big on me" Ami then checks Masago taking notes. Once she is done she smiles "Masago only has an ear infection and a slight case on strep throat I can give her some medicine for it and it should clear up in a week maybe the ear is likely why she has been up all night."

Setsuna nods "thank goodness its not something serious" she then puts Masago back in the bouncer as Rei comes in "how is she?" Setsuna smiles "she's fine just an ear infection and strep throat nothing to bad." Rei sighs "that's good to hear and what about you Setsuna?" Setsuna shakes her head "Ami wanted to examine Masago first she hasn't done me yet."

Ami smiles "I ready to start on you Setsuna." Setsuna nods and lets Ami check her while Rei watches along with Haruka and Michiru. Once done Ami smiles "you have that strong stomach flue that's been going around your not contagious but you do need rest and light food on the stomach till you know you can keep other food down."

Setsuna nods and looks at Rei smiling then she looks to the stairs and see's Hotaru come down. Hotaru smiles "good morning everyone" they all smile and say good morning to Hotaru. Michiru then goes in the kitchen and makes Hotaru breakfast and Ami leaves to get the antibiotics for Masago. Haruka looks at Setsuna "ok you heard Ami you need to go to bed we have everything handled here." Rei gives Setsuna a kiss before leaving and Setsuna goes up to bed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

2 and half hours later: Michiru goes into Setsuna's room and see her sit up "hey how do you feel?" Setsuna smiles "I feel 100 percent better I think all I needed was a good rest, how is Masago doing?"

Michiru smiles "she has been playing with Hotaru I think she will be fine her ear infection isn't that bad so she may not even notice it right now." Setsuna nods and then she changes and then she and Michiru head down to the living room.

Hotaru looks up from Masago when she see's Setsuna "how are you feeling Setsuna-mama?" Setsuna sits beside Hotaru and takes Masago from her lap "I feel better Hotaru thanks for watching her for me."

Hotaru smiles and turns to Haruchi and picks her up "don't worry sissy hasn't forgotten about you" she then tickles Haruchi making her giggle. Setsuna looks around "where is Haruka I just noticed she is missing?"

Michiru nods "she ran to the store to get dippers and formula we are almost out." Setsuna nods and smiles "the babies eat too much there going to be fat and healthy but that's ok" she then tickles Masago.

After a few minutes Setsuna puts Masago in one of the swings and turns it on slow to put Masago to sleep. Michiru then takes Haruchi from Hotaru and puts her in the other swing and turns it on slow so Haruchi will sleep.

25 Minutes later Haruka comes in "sorry it took so long the store was packed." Michiru takes the bags and goes into the kitchen and puts the formula away "don't worry you didn't take too long Haruka and as long as you got the stuff our daughter and Masago won't care."

Haruka smiles and kisses Michiru on the head then once the stuff is put away they go into the living room and sit in the love seat. An hour later Haruchi begins fussing which causes Masago to wake up and cry as well.

Haruka picks up Haruchi as Michiru goes to make a bottle "hush baby mommy's making you food." Setsuna smiles at Haruka and picks up Masago and rocks her gently then goes to get up when Hotaru stops her "I'll go make her a bottle Setsuna-mama" then Hotaru goes to the kitchen and Setsuna sits back down. Michiru comes back and looks at Haruka "do you want to feed her or do you want me to?" Haruka takes the bottle and give it to Haruchi "I'll feed you burp." Michiru smiles and sits beside her "ok if you say so."

Hotaru then comes out and hands the bottle to Setsuna "here Setsuna-mama." Setsuna smiles and takes the bottle and starts feeding Masago "thank you Hotaru." Hotaru smiles and sits next to Setsuna and watches Masago eat.

Once the babies are fed and burped they are put back in the swing to sleep. Michiru smiles "this is a perfect family you know I am glad that the others were able to defeat the enemy while we were down." Haruka nods "yeah I think we should have a big get together tonight just for the hell of it what do you all say?"

Everyone nods and Michiru smiles "sounds perfect Hotaru can you go call everyone I know Minako is on a tour right now and you'll have to use the communicated to get a hold of Makoto no one can reach her house."

Hotaru nods and goes up to her room to make the calls while Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna clean up the house. END CHAPTER 17 Yayyy


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

2 hours later the house has been cleaned and the babies moved to the nursery and Haruka is outside cooking on the grill. Everyone is there except Makoto who is on her way and Minako who could not be there since she is in American working.

Usagi comes out with Rini and they sit down "how are the babies doing and where is Rei?" Setsuna looks at Usagi "the kids are doing fine Rei went up to check Masago she started crying so Rei went to get her back to sleep." Usagi nods "anyone know when Makoto will be here? She's taking a while."

Makoto then comes up behind her "chill out Usagi I'm here." Usagi turns around and gives Makoto a hug "where have you been I haven't heard from you in a while is everything ok?"

Hotaru then comes up "where were you when I called I know it wasn't your house or Rei's temple?" Makoto smiles "I was at the temple I trained at my apartment burnt down yesterday and with Minako gone I had no place to go I didn't want to burden any of you and I knew Rei was already helping a family that lost their house."

Everyone shakes their head and look at Makoto then Michiru comes up "You should have come here or at least called and told us we have a spare room and you're going to take it understand." Makoto sighs "yes Michiru, on a much lighter note where are the kids I haven't seen them in a while." Setsuna then goes in to see what is taking Rei so long.

Setsuna goes in the nursery "everything ok Rei?" Rei nods and smiles "she won't go back to sleep for me I've tried everything I can think of." Setsuna nods and then she picks up a sling and out it on the takes Masago and sits her down in it "she may not be tired enough yet she'll fall asleep in here soon always does can you grab

Haruchi and the other sling she's awake now to see." Rei looks and see's Haruchi who is awake and about to cry. Rei picks Haruchi and rocks her "it's ok aunt Rei has you" she then picks up the sling and as they turn to leave Haruka comes in. Haruka smiles "looks like I'm right on time did she just get up?"

Rei nods and hands Haruchi to Haruka and gives her the sling to take to Michiru then they all head back down. Once they are back outside Haruka goes to Michiru and hands her the sling "here she is wide awake and wants her mother."

Michiru smiles and puts the sling on and then takes Haruchi who is reaching out for her and sits her down in it." Setsuna, Rei and Michiru then sit down with the others and talk about random things as Haruka goes back to cooking.

Around 4:00pm the food is finished and everyone goes up to get a plate. As Makoto stands up she collapses suddenly Haruka runs to catch her before she hits the ground. Everyone stops what they're doing and gathers round and Michiru kneels beside Makoto and looks at Haruka "

Ami is inside go get her I'll stay with her." Haruka nods and runs inside and Michiru lays Makoto's head in her lap the best she can with the baby there. After a few minutes Haruka returns with Ami who kneels beside Makoto and takes her pulse "what happened anyone know?"

Everyone shakes there head and Michiru looks at Ami "we were all getting up to get food and then before we knew it Haruka was running to catch her before she hit the ground."

Ami nods "her heart rate is a little fast and she has a fever Haruka can you go get me a cold wet cloth I don't think she was ever checked after the fire that may be the reason." Haruka runs inside then comes back and hands the cloth to Ami who lays it on Makoto's head.

Ami sighs "Makoto can you hear me please wake up Makoto." Makoto moans and opens her eyes "not so loud Ami I can hear you" she then lays a hand on her head. END CHAPTER 18 YAYY again


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Ami nods "what happened Makoto? Did you ever get checked after the fire?" Makoto shakes her head "no I didn't get checked, the last thing I remember is going to get food then I felt dizzy and I was trying to sit back down I blacked out."

Ami nods "Usagi, Rei can you help Makoto inside please?" Usagi and Rei then go over and help Makoto inside and they sit her on the couch followed by everyone else except Setsuna and Michiru who go to put the babies back in the nursery.

Ami goes to Makoto and takes her temperature "you have a slight fever Makoto do you hurt anywhere Makoto? Be truthful." Makoto sighs "my stomach hurts I think I should go lay down."

Ami nods "ok let's go to the room they have for you and ill see if I can find anything wrong." Haruka watches them "ok her room is right beside Hotaru's upstairs."

Ami nods and she takes Makoto to the room "ok Makoto sit on the bed and I need to ask you some questions." Makoto nods and sits on the bed "Ami I think I know where this is going I just hope I am wrong."

Ami smiles "Makoto the way you and Minako go at it before she left here is a good chance you may be pregnant let me check and see." Makoto nods "I'm about to fine something out that could change mine and Minako's lives forever and she is touring for three months."

Ami nods she'll be back next month thought" Ami then feels Makoto's stomach and smiles. Makoto looks at her "dose that smile mean what I think it means?"

Ami nods "you're pregnant Makoto you have a baby bump already so you at least 2 months along you need to get a hold of Minako tonight and tell her she may want to come back before next month to be with you and I will set up an appointment at the hospital for an ultrasound."

Makoto nods "is the baby the reason I fainted or is there something else wrong?" Ami nods "in some women when they get pregnant for the first time and don't find out in the first month they can faint cause the baby is taking most of the nutrients you eat I will get you some vitamins for you to take."

Makoto nods and then they head back outside to join the others. Haruka looks at Makoto as she comes back out "how do you feel Makoto?" Makoto sits beside Haruka "I am fine nothing to worry about Haruka."

Haruka looks at her "ok now Makoto there is something wrong now are you going to tell me kitten or do I have to force it out of you?" Makoto smiles and notices Usagi, Rei and now Ami have left she sigh "I found something out just now that is going to change Minako and my life and I need to tell her tonight."

Haruka looks at her "Makoto don't tell me this is going where I think it is going." Makoto nods "Ami just told me that I am pregnant and I am 2 months along I can't believe I didn't find out sooner so Minako would know now and be here with me."

Haruka put her hand on Makoto's shoulder and smiles "don't worry kitten we'll be here for you till Minako comes back but now you need to go call her and let her know so she can come back to be with you through this and you can continue living here till she comes back then you may go with her if you wish."

Makoto nods and says goodnight to them and heads inside to try and call Minako before going to bed. END CHAPTER 19


End file.
